colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Minerva Orlando
is . Before Become Rider She is Also a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). Appearances Shocker Saga Violent Beyond Sora becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all fairies, Lucy Heartfilia disappears, and Natsu Draggnel chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Wizard. You Can (Not) End Paradise Mist Mantles Like main reality counterpart, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called to help him gain an advantage over his foes. All of his forms are the same. *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 94 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 5.5 tons *Kicking Power: 7.6 tons *Highest Jump: 40 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.6 seconds He has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible, as well as utilize the Chameleo's tongue as a whip to either attack or constrict enemies. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely to used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and also healing costs more mana. }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 15 tons *Kicking Power: 20.3 tons *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast. Accessed through the Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. }}